REC (Welfare)
Synopsis In Devil's Peak, the residents all realize that something is wrong when ten people go missing. Plot Outside Devil's point, a group of cars in a wreck are seen. On the hood of one of the cars, Becca Collins and Sam Davis are making out. Becca reaches for his pants and begins undoing them, shoving him against the hood. She then tugs down his pants and he smiles, looking around to make sure the others aren't looking. Suddenly, a scream is heard and they get dressed again, looking to where the others are. They see one of the cars shaking violently, screams of the Owens' family is heard. Sam says he'll be back and runs over. Becca opens the car door and sits down with her feet out of the car. She tries calling for help but can't get a signal. She then hears all the screaming stop and looks up. She walks over and sees some "People" eating some of the bodies. She then finds Sam on the ground. She tries helping him when he opens his eyes and bites her neck, killing her. Lex Jordans wakes up to his alarm and he hits it, standing. He sees his wife is in the kitchen and he walks out, asking how she's feeling. She says she's good. The tension is clear to see. She tells him his coworker called in and wanted him at work as soon as possible. Lex asks why. Ingrid looks at him and shrugs. He leaves, waving to his neighbors, the Roberts'. After waving to Lex, Alisha asks Cole when they can leave the town. Cole says he's working as hard as he can to find a new house somewhere else. She replies by saying she can't raise kids in this town. Ingrid is having sex with Noah. As he finishes, he asks if she's okay. She nods. Lex drives up to the crash site and they find the blood. He asks the other officers who died and they say they don't know. Mandy is watching her son at an award ceremony for Martial Arts. She congratulates him when Ali comes up and says he's proud of him. Charlie asks what he's doing in Devil's Point and Ali says he needed to talk to Mandy. He and Mandy go talk outside and she asks him why he's here. Ali says "You know why. I'm taking custody." Mandy refuses and says she sobered up since the accident. Ali threatens her and says he will take Charlie one way or another. James is running around town asking people if they've seen Sam. Cara stops them and says he's probably fine. She then says he's probably too busy "Eating out Becca to return your calls." James tells her to watch her mouth in front of her brother. Riley rolls his eyes and reminds his dad he's 16. Cara says Sam is fine and will be back later. Andrea is sitting on a chair in her house, looking it over. She then looks at her calender and reads, "Taylor & Brady come back." She hears the truck pull in the drive way and runs out, hugging her kids, both very hesitant. They go inside as Bob walks up and says he'll get them in two weeks. Andrea says she was supposed to have them all summer. Bob says the kids don't want that. He leaves her to go back inside. Charlie is with his best friend, Nick Connors. Nick hands him a joint and they smoke, talking about the championship. Charlie then brings up his grandfather. "I think he's here to take me away." Nick says his mom won't let him. Charlie gets a call from Ali, who says he's picking him up. Nick says bye to his friend. Charlie gets in his grandfathers car. After a minute, Charlie says he passed his house. Ali says he knows as he speeds past the sign that says, "You are now leaving Devil's Point." In the bar, Karen is serving Steve and Carol when she sees Lex walk in. She says, "Hey! Haven't seen you in a while, Lex! Come, have a seat." He denies kindly and says he's looking for who's missing in town. Karen says she hopes he finds them. Mandy then enters the bar and sees Lex, running to him. She begs for him to help and says Ali took Charlie. Barbie is in her chair at the radiostation announcing the news when Ingrid hands her a paper. She announces the 10 missing people from the car wreck. Andrea is talking to Brady when she sees Taylor walk down the stairs and to the door. Andrea asks where she's going. Taylor says she's going to the mall and Andrea tries stopping her. Taylor tells her to screw off before leaving the house. Charlie tells his grandfather to take him home. Ali tells him he needs to stop saying that. Charlie tries opening the door but his grandfather pulls him back and slams him against the dashboard. Ali's car smashes into a tree. Charlie groans as he gets out and sees his grandfather is unconscious. Charlie runs through the woods when he finds Becca's body. He then looks up to see an undead Sam Davis. Co-Stars *Vivian Jovanni as Becca Collins *Beth Broderick as Eliza Kramer *Erin Hunter as Tara Grey *Connor Weil as Sam Davis *Rey Hernandez as Mike Vasquez *Carla Crome as Enid Luvall *Aisha Hinds as Carol Douglas *Dan Chandler as Steve Deaths *5 unnamed townspeople. *Carla Owens (Confirmed) *Addy Owens (Confirmed) *Neil Owens (Confirmed) *Sam Davis (Alive) *Becca Collins Trivia *TBA Category:Welfare Category:Episodes